


Serenade of Self-Destruction

by SpecterQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, But they are not described graphically, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, New Orleans, Serious Injuries, Vampire Lotor (Voltron), Vampire Sex, Vampire club, Walk Of Shame, but not really...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterQueen/pseuds/SpecterQueen
Summary: He watched as the mystery man poured him a cup of coffee and slid it across the counter. Sugar and creamer were already set out. Keith thanked him before doctoring up his cup and sipping it tentatively. It was bold, just the way he liked it, and he guessed it as a French roast.“I considered going out for beignets but didn’t want you to sneak off before I could return this.” The man magically produced Keith’s cellphone and set it on the island slightly out of reach.Keith frowned. “Who are you and what did we do last night?” No use in beating around the bush.“My name is Lotor Sincline.” The man, Lotor apparently, paused as his frown mirrored Keith’s. “Are you telling me you don’t remember what happened last night?”-----Keith lands himself in a precarious situation with the local vampire prince.





	Serenade of Self-Destruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CalamityK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityK/gifts).



> This is a gift for the lovely CalamityK for our server's secret santa event! They are also known as kingotabek over in Twitter land and one of the biggest keitor and Lotor stans I've ever met~ Truly an amazing person and inspiration! 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and was actually driven through New Orleans a couple times during parts of it's creation! xD I hope you enjoy it!! This was beta-ed by the ever lovely and awesome francowitch~ Thank you so much, babe! 
> 
> As always, pls mind the tags

 

  


Keith Kogane blinked his eyes open slowly, watching as dust drifted through beams of morning sunlight filtering into the room. His face was smashed into a pillow, arm dangling off the side of the mattress, and body surrounded by impossibly soft bedding. Rolling onto his back he winced at the ache in his head and sour taste in his mouth. Sitting up made the headache worse and he couldn’t remember much of what happened the previous night.

He was alone, though the sheets seemed rumpled enough that someone must have been beside him at one point. Mixing drugs and alcohol was sloppy and he definitely knew better, but life had been such a joyless shit show for so long that he caved into peer pressure. So not only had Pidge succeeded in dragging him out to one of the newly revealed vampire clubs, but she had also gotten him thoroughly wasted.

Shuffling to the side of the canopy bed, Keith quickly realized he was naked. His clothes were strewn across the hardwood floor and he hastily gathered them up, tripping as he tugged the jeans on. He walked into the en suite bathroom, startled by the size. It had a clawfoot tub, glass shower stall, marble countertops, and fireplace. It was probably the fanciest place he’d ever taken a piss in.

After freshening up to the best of his ability, Keith peeked into the empty hallway. He waited a few minutes before making his way to the staircase, boards creaking slightly under his feet. It was obvious the house was old, though it had definitely been renovated within the last decade or so. He desperately wished he could remember where he was or who he’d obviously been with. His body offered him no helpful clues, too wrecked by the hangover.

He walked down a staircase that ended at a foyer and he looked around relieved his boots were sitting next to the front door. Snatching them up, he fully intended to slip out the door when he realized his phone was missing. After letting out a soft curse, he heard movement in another room.

Ah well, time to face the music.

The noise turned out to be coming from the kitchen and Keith stomped into it before he could panic. The man he witnessed leaning against the counter and staring at him with a vaguely amused expression made him freeze in his step. He was tall, dressed in expensive clothes, with tan skin and long platinum hair spilling over his shoulders. Whatever Keith had been expecting it had not been that.

“Good morning,” said the man with a smooth accent. He pushed off the counter and gestured to a seat at the island. “Would you like some coffee and something to eat?”

The thought of food turned Keith’s stomach as he walked over to the seat. “Just coffee, please,” he said, dropping his boots onto the floor beside him.

He watched as the mystery man poured him a cup of coffee and slid it across the counter. Sugar and creamer were already set out. Keith thanked him before doctoring up his cup and sipping it tentatively. It was bold, just the way he liked it, and he guessed it as a French roast.

“I considered going out for beignets but didn’t want you to sneak off before I could return this.” The man magically produced Keith’s cellphone and set it on the island slightly out of reach.

Keith frowned. “Who are you and what did we do last night?” No use in beating around the bush.

“My name is Lotor Sincline.” The man, Lotor apparently, paused as his frown mirrored Keith’s. “Are you telling me you don’t remember what happened last night?”

Keith felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment but pushed past it. “Uh...yeah, I think I drank too much, sorry.”

“You did, and I suspect you took drugs too because you collapsed in my club.”

“Really? ...huh.” Keith may have been a little reckless, but he was a trained medical professional. He was fairly certain he didn’t ingest enough of anything to black out.

“Did you accept any open drinks last night?” asked Lotor.

“I don’t think so.” A sudden flash of memory popped up of not only Pidge but also Hunk handing him open cups. “Wait, yeah, I did but they were from my friends.”

Putting a hand to his chin in thought, Lotor narrowed his eyes. “I’ve been having trouble with some of my vampire bartenders slipping drugs into the drinks in hopes of feeding off the patrons. If you keep this between us I promise to find and punish the culprit.”

“Okay…” Keith paused. “What else happened? How did I end up here?”

“Assuming it was the unique cocktail of depressants you took, your heart rate dipped dangerously low. Having someone else die at my club would’ve been a hassle so I took matters into my own hands.”

“Someone else die…” muttered Keith, the implication only marginally sinking into his brain. He sipped his coffee trying to process the information.

“So I gave you my blood.”

Keith nearly inhaled his coffee and fell into a coughing fit. For some stupid reason it hadn’t occurred to him the man claiming to own a vampire club was himself a vampire.

Lotor waited patiently for Keith to stop coughing before speaking again. “I fear I may have given you too much, though. You awoke in a dazed state and tried to attack me, which was quite amusing.”

Amusing wasn't the word Keith would’ve chosen. “And somehow that warranted taking me home like a pet?”

“You insisted to stay with me,” shrugged Lotor. “I didn’t want to turn you out onto the streets in that state. I assured your friends I would take care of you and here we are.”

“My friends just handed me over to a vampire?” asked Keith incredulously.

“They had some reservations, but it was my responsibility to make sure you didn’t hurt anyone, including yourself.” Lotor slid the cellphone closer to Keith. “Besides...I happen to like you.”

After staring at the phone for a moment, Keith grabbed it and looked up at Lotor. He had vibrant, blue eyes. “Did we...do anything else? Also I thought vampires slept during the day.”

“I’m old so I don’t require much sleep anymore,” said Lotor with an almost sad smile. “The sun weakens me but at this point cannot truly harm me. As for your other question, I tried to resist you but you proved to be very...persuasive.”

“So we did fool around.” Keith sighed. His first time with a vampire and he didn’t even remember it.

“What a crude way to put it,” chided Lotor. “You took the lead and who was I to reject adamant and passionate advances from such a handsome man?”

Keith snorted at being called handsome, shoved his phone in his jacket pocket, and leaned over to put on his boots. Even though he was intensely curious to know exactly what they had done, he had to work an afternoon shift and a shower now seemed necessary.

“Thanks for everything, Lotor,” he said awkwardly shuffling in place. “I got stuff to take care of...um, maybe we’ll see each other around?”

“I would love that.” Lotor finally emerged from behind the island and walked up to Keith. “My personal number is in your contacts should you choose to use it. Call or text anytime.”

“Thanks…” Subconsciously, Keith leaned towards Lotor, resisting the urge to drape himself all over the man. Something primal tugged at his core, willing him closer, setting his blood aflame.

“Do you need a ride?”

Keith slowly shook his head, somewhat dismayed his body was beginning to thrum with desire.

“Very well. Ah! Also a fair warning that your strength and libido should be elevated for a short while so take care with those, please. I’ll see you to the door.” Lotor placed his hand on the small of Keith’s back.

The touch sent a jolt through Keith’s body, sparking nerves to life in its wake. Gentle pressure nudged Keith forward and he felt like he was walking through a tunnel, barely aware of his surroundings outside the touch. The second the door opened all the way he bolted outside.

He passed through a manicured lawn and stumbled beyond a gate before looking around to get his bearings. As he walked the street started to look familiar. He fished his phone out and opened maps to confirm his location.

“Shit,” swore Keith, scrolling through his contacts. He almost hit Shiro’s number on instinct but corrected himself at the last second.

The ringing seemed to go on forever before Pidge picked up and croaked a greeting. She likely hadn’t slept much being a notorious nightowl, but he currently didn’t care.

“Can you come pick me up?”

“Keith?!” Pidge’s voice immediately perked up. “Are you okay? Where are you?”

“I’m in the Garden District, if you can believe that. I’m heading to St. Charles Street.”

“Did you fuck him?” asked Pidge. “Cause if you didn’t that seems like such a waste.”

“I’m not answering that.” Keith sighed yet again. “Apparently, Lotor thinks I was like...roofied, because it couldn’t have been the stuff you gave me...right?”

“Well, there’s always the possibility of something like that happening when you mix booze with other drugs, but the rest of us were fine so…”

“Right.” Keith glanced around a bit confused. “Listen, I’m gonna let you go so I can figure out what direction to head in. I’ll text you when I’m ready. Or leave now and look for me because this is partially your fault.”

He hung up before Pidge could even utter a response or protest.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of familiarity, which was as comforting as it was disappointing. Work was predictably mind numbing and Keith went through the motions. The first inconvenient flash of memory hit him when he was doing vitals. After hastily finishing, he staggered out of the room flushed.

The more he concentrated, the more bubbled up to the surface. He saw his hand smoothing over an expanse of exposed back, down limbs, and dipping into intensely intimate places. Popping boners at work was terrible but he could hardly help it at that point.

Despite the erotic displays that played out at random throughout the day and his body’s enthusiastic responses to them, Keith managed to finish work. The first thing he did upon returning to his apartment was frantically jerk off, hoping to alleviate the ache that had been building. The relief was short lived and the ache returned with a vengeance.

The next few days were so difficult, Keith almost resorted to calling his occasional friend with benefits but decided against it. Vivid yet disjointed dreams plagued him as his mind attempted to piece the missing night back together. He always woke flustered, confused, and ultimately irritated.

His next day off he found himself standing outside Lotor’s club staring up at the obnoxious neon sign. He hadn’t planned on going out but the annoying pull of curiosity genuinely got the best of him. The bouncer waved him through with a knowing look, which bothered him only slightly. He considered getting a drink but given the information Lotor had shared, it didn’t seem like a good idea. Instead he wandered around feeling out of place as the pounding bass thrummed through his head.

Of course, he didn’t make it far before being stopped by a rather tall and wide vampire. He looked up with a scowl and was met by a hard stare.

“You look familiar,” spoke the man squinting, though it was hardly necessary with his superior eyesight. “Hard to place since you humans all look alike.”

Keith tried to step around the man but he blocked his path again within a millisecond.

“Who said you could go?” The vampire smirked as he reached out. “Maybe we could have some fun instead-”

Quicker than Keith’s eyes could track, the vampire’s arm froze in place as Lotor appeared beside him.

“Beg your pardon, Sendak, but this one is mine,” said Lotor holding the large arm at bay effortlessly. “Surely, you smelled my blood in him.”

Sendak sneered down at Lotor and yanked his arm free. “My apologies, Prince Lotor, I didn’t realize you still wanted it.”

“ _His_ name is Keith and see to it that you never attempt to lay a finger on him again unless I say so.” Lotor put a possessive arm around Keith’s shoulders to emphasize his point and led him away.

“Yes, Prince Lotor,” said Sendak sounding bored.

The arm draped over his shoulders made Keith starkly aware of how much taller Lotor was than him. It still lit his nerves up like a Christmas tree and he struggled to focus as they walked into the back and into an office. Lotor closed the door and gestured to a couch, which Keith plopped down onto immediately.

“How wonderful to see you again.” Lotor sat down next to Keith but kept a respectable distance. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Uh…” Keith cursed his hazy mind for the millionth time. Besides a hopeful booty call he definitely wanted to know what happened that night. “That guy called you a prince...you’re a prince?”

Smooth.

“I suppose I am,” said Lotor, draping an arm across the back of the couch. “My mother is the Queen of Louisiana.”

“So you guys really do have kings and queens, interesting.”

Lotor laughed. “We do, though I often doubt its purpose. To me it seems more performative than anything else. But enough about politics, how have you been?”

“Good...but admittedly distracted.” Keith noticed he had unintentionally shifted closer to Lotor. “I didn’t notice the strength much but the other thing…”

“Did you remember anything?” asked Lotor as he brushed some hair off Keith’s shoulder.

Keith nodded but didn’t trust himself to say anything. He was sick of fighting the urge so he leaned in close and paused, giving Lotor ample time to stop him if he wanted. Instead he leaned closer, letting his lips hover mere centimeters from Keith’s. That was all the incentive Keith required to press them together, basking in the delightful tingle it sent down his spine upon contact.

His blood sang with relief and Keith melted into the kiss with surprising ease. Tilting his head, he cupped Lotor’s face and licked the seam of his lips. Lotor smirked before granting him access, threading his fingers delicately into the dark hair at the nape of Keith’s neck. Keith kissed him until he ran out of breath, realizing in a delayed manner he had crawled onto Lotor’s lap.

Panting into Lotor’s mouth, he felt powerful hands squeeze his thighs right under his ass, idly kneading the firm muscle. Keith was so hard that he mindlessly canted his hips forward in search of friction. Within a split second, he was on his back against the couch, Lotor hovering over him and running a hand down the side of his face.

“You are so beautiful I can hardly stand it,” whispered Lotor reverently.

Keith watched as curtains of luminous hair spilled down around him, reaching up to anchor himself on Lotor’s shoulders as he finally pressed down against his hips. He languidly ground against Keith’s clothed erection, carefully studying his face. Even though it was such a simple, basic thing compared to what they had already shared, Keith’s body responded like a fine tuned instrument.

“B-bite me,” gasped Keith, hooking a hand on the back of Lotor’s neck and trying to pull him down.

“Are you sure?” Lotor slowed his lazy thrusts but did not stop. “I would hate to take advantage of-”

“Just do it!” snapped Keith. “I...owe you that much.”

After considering a moment, Lotor sped up his grinding and suddenly lunged at Keith’s neck. Sharp pricks of pain blossomed in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, but it quickly morphed into a molten pleasure that spread like wildfire through his veins. The sensation shot to his groin and a moan bubbled up from deep in his chest. He choked on a cry as the pleasure crested abruptly and he felt his cock pulse hotly.

Still trembling with aftershocks, Keith saw Lotor lift his head, mouth bloody and lips curled back to expose his fangs. If hadn’t already came in his pants like a teenager, he definitely would’ve then.   

“You taste even better than I imagined,” breathed Lotor, stroking Keith’s cheek. “How exquisitely responsive you are, just like last time.”

Embarrassment permeated his afterglow as Keith wondered if he shot off his first load so quickly that night too. The sticky mess was cooling in his pants and suddenly he regretted not thinking any of his situation through. He pushed against Lotor, who took the hint and easily lifted him back into a sitting position.

“I have a personal bathroom if you’d like to clean up,” offered Lotor, pointing towards the door.

Keith stood up, muttered a thank you, and rushed into the bathroom. The cleanup was simple enough, and somehow his mind drifted to an imagined scenario where Lotor was cleaning him up with his tongue. Or maybe it had really happened and it was flashes of memory. He emerged intent on asking exactly what happened -as if it even really mattered anymore- and noticed Lotor on his phone. He cast Keith an apologetic glance and spoke softly before hanging up.

“It would seem that I’m needed to settle a conflict between an employee and patron.” Lotor sighed as he stood. “I’ll have you escorted out and would very much love to see you again as soon as possible. In fact, if you feel like dropping by my place later, you are more than welcome.”

“I’ll think about it,” shrugged Keith, trying to act more casual than he felt.

Lotor smiled softly. “I should be done around 11 pm. If I’m going to be any later, I’ll text.”

When Lotor opened the door, there was a lanky vampire waiting to usher Keith safely through the club. At first he thought it was completely unnecessary, but considering the amount of predatory eyes that tracked him on his way out, he concluded it was thoughtful. Apparently, weeknights lended to a shadier crowd than the bustling weekend partiers.

Keith hopped onto his bike and started the engine.

He never made it home.

 

* * *

 

The blinding flash of headlights, screeching tires, and crushing metal was the last thing Keith remembered before the world went dark. Sounds filtered in through the void. Glass shards settling on pavement, people shouting, distant sirens. His vision blinked back in a few times and searing pain tossed him right back into the void.

Sometimes noises came through, mostly voices that sounded like they were underwater. At one point he thought he heard Shiro, but that was probably just his imagination. Mostly, it was simply dark and peaceful. A persistent nagging feeling that he should be remembering something lingered in the distance. He acknowledged it but really there wasn't anything he could do past that.

Annoyingly bright light was the first thing that truly shattered the monotony. The outline of pale hair came into focus and vivid blue eyes locked with his own, burning with mysterious intensity. As his surroundings started to dull, Keith’s first instinct was to sit up. His entire body shuddered in protest and he let out an involuntary groan.

“Are you sure about this?” said an unfamiliar voice, also lightly accented.

Keith tried to turn his head but his neck seemed to be in a brace. Did he break it? Everything was hazy and his eyes started to water. He tried to talk but there was a tube down his throat.

“I’m sure,” said Lotor with determination. “We don’t have much time.”

Knowing Lotor was there calmed Keith significantly. Darkness crept into the edges of his vision and tingling pain danced on the ends of his nerves, promising more to come. He let his eyes slip shut and gave into the persistent drowsiness.

When Keith saw his father sitting on the porch of that rundown shotgun house he grew up in he was sure he had died. He smiled at Keith warmly and patted the chair next to him. Keith hesitated but sat down, taking a moment to appreciate the nostalgic street. He took a deep breath of the humid air, smelled the river nearby.

His dad looked out to the street as well. “This place never changes...and now, neither will you.”

“Wh...at?”

“Still, I’m glad you won’t be joining me afterall.” He turned an affectionate gaze towards Keith. “I know things have been rough for you lately, but they should start getting better soon.”

Keith didn’t know how to respond to that so he merely took in the sight of his father after so many years apart.

“I love you, son...now, wake up.”

Strangely, he didn’t immediately gain consciousness. His body lagged in responding to the command, content to rest a few minutes in a peaceful abyss. When his eyes did finally snap open everything came into startling focus within a second. The world was so bright he winced, shielding his eyes.

The light faded minimally as his eyes adjusted and the curtains hanging overhead looked familiar. He turned his head, mildly confused when the action caused no pain. It was the room he had woken up in earlier in the week, illuminated by soft candle light.

Keith raised himself onto his elbows and looked down at his body, dressed in a red silk shirt and black pants. Whatever injuries he thought he sustained were gone, and he wondered if he’d been in a coma for a while. If that was the case he wouldn’t be able to move, though. Muscle wasting was something movies often forgot in those scenarios. The door to the balcony opened and he noticed it was night outside as Lotor stepped inside.

“You’re awake.” Lotor wore a strange expression as he rushed over to the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress. “How do you feel?”

His voice sounded like music to Keith’s ears, melodic and perfectly toned. The candles were so bright, too bright, casting an intense yellow hue over everything. Outside something small scurried through grass. Why could he hear that? Keith brought his hands up and rubbed them over his shirt, getting distracted by how soft and smooth the fabric felt.

“The sensitivity to light should even out when your nervous system adapts to the changes,” said Lotor, leaning forward slightly and placing a tentative hand on Keith’s thigh.

A gasp escaped Keith’s mouth at the touch, not so much from the shock it sent but rather the way it went straight to his groin. “What happened to me?”

Lotor glanced away for a moment, maybe composing himself. He looked back but stared at the wall behind Keith. “You were dying. I couldn’t let you die...not after just finding you.”

“You...you turned me into a vampire,” said Keith. He lifted a hand to inspect it as if it would provide some kind of proof he had been changed on some magical, molecular level. It looked the same but everything else sure didn’t feel the same.

“Are you upset with me?” asked Lotor, desperation thinly veiled.

Keith felt the fingers curl incrementally tighter into the flesh of his thigh and frowned slightly as the electric pulse shot through his nerves once again. It was difficult to concentrate through all the new sensations and emotions bombarding him but anger didn’t factor into any of it. Still, the implications of what had happened weren’t really sinking in and he didn’t want to let Lotor completely off the hook so soon.

“We’ll talk about that later,” he offered, watching Lotor’s face relax despite the vague answer. A burn started blooming in his throat and it was almost as distracting as the overexaggerated reaction to touch. He rubbed at his neck absently as it got worse.

“You need to feed,” said Lotor slipping the first few buttons of his shirt open and exposing more of his chest and neck. “Human blood works fine but our blood is more sustaining in these early days.”

The hand Keith reached out was shaking and he laid it flat over Lotor’s collarbone, pausing to take in the subtle warmth of his skin. Moving under some innate knowledge, it slid up and over the nape of Lotor’s neck, pulling him forward. Even though he had put very little effort into the action, Lotor lurched forward resisting just enough to not end up smashed against Keith’s chest.

“Sorry,” mumbled Keith scooting closer and burying his nose into the juncture of Lotor’s neck and shoulder. He could smell the blood pumping just below the surface of the skin. It turned his throat into a desert, so dry he could barely swallow.

“Go on, I-” Lotor cut off on a startled sound as Keith suddenly bit down onto his trapezius.

Fangs he barely felt drop sunk smoothly into flesh, and the first wave of blood tasted like every food Keith loved combined into one spectacular super flavor. He sighed then latched onto the wound with more tenacity, sucking like his life depended on it. The blood spread throughout his arteries and veins slowly, leaving orgasmic pleasure in its wake.

When he finally managed to pull away and catch his breath that he probably no longer needed, his body was insanely aroused. Keith’s grasp on his self control felt as tenuous as a frayed thread.

“You’re doing so well, my flame,” praised Lotor, clinging to Keith who had lowered them onto the mattress during feeding.

There was too much clothing in the way for his taste, and the urge to feel as much of Lotor as possible was impossible to ignore. He took Lotor’s shirt and despite trying to be gentle, ripped it open with one swift tug. Lotor merely hummed in approval so Keith shredded the rest of it off, doing the same to his own unfortunately. He went back for another bite as a similar fate befell their pants. It was surprisingly easy to discard them with his newfound strength.

When he slid their bodies together a sense of satisfaction settled into Keith’s core. Lotor’s erection strained against his own and it occurred to Keith he had never seen it in person that he could actually remember. He slithered down Lotor’s body, rubbing his face against the lithe torso on his way, lifting his head before he got to his goal.

Just like the rest of him, Lotor’s cock was beautifully formed. It was uncut and long, flushed a lovely dark pink. He pumped it a couple times, watching the foreskin slide, before licking an impulsive stripe up the underside. Keeping a firm hold on it, he looked up past his dark bangs to Lotor studying him with hooded, curious eyes.

He wanted to suck it but wasn’t sure he could manage it around the fangs. Instead he settled for stroking it carefully as he bit the inside of Lotor’s thigh. Lotor shifted into the bite, moaning and throbbing a few times in Keith’s hand. It wasn’t long before Lotor gently tugged Keith free and brought him up for a kiss smeared with his own blood.

Through the clashing of fangs and inevitable piercing of lips, Keith felt Lotor’s hand close around his own aching cock. It took very little stroking for him to shudder and come, shooting his release between their pressed torsos. It felt too good to be embarrassed and it was also comforting to know he could still produce come.

“More,” demanded Keith and he wasn’t sure if he was asking for more blood or sex.

Arching an eyebrow, Lotor flipped them so Keith was on his back. He hovered over him admiring the view before ducking his head to lick Keith’s stomach and chest clean. When he finished, he kissed Keith’s pectoral and snaked a hand down between his legs. Fingers brushed past his balls before prodding at the tight ring of muscle.

“If you’ll allow me, I want to enter you this time.” Lotor teased the tip inside for a second before withdrawing slightly. “I promise it will feel devine.”

“Do it.” He felt warm and full and impossibly horny, wanting nothing more than to be thoroughly wrecked. Somehow, his cock was already filling out again.

Lotor retrieved lube from the nightstand quickly and that time Keith was able to track the movement. He wondered if it was even necessary and how their pain receptors and tolerance worked, but the thoughts scattered as Lotor started working him open. The fingers pumped, stretched and curved making Keith’s toes curl and cock leak against his stomach.

Eventually, Lotor grasped one of Keith’s thighs and pushed it back, exposing him before his greedy eyes. He lined up with Keith’s slick entrance and pushed forward, sighing when the tip slipped in easily. Keith felt the thick shaft slide in, pressure overwhelming and perfect. It almost hurt but random jolts of pleasure chased away the initial burn.

It seemed to take a while for Lotor to bottom out and Keith was impressed he managed to take his entire length. He paused looking down to where they were connected, then up to Keith.

A few emotions passed over Lotor’s face, and just as Keith was sure he would speak up he thrust instead. The first couple motions merely felt intrusive but the next felt amazing. Pleasure built steadily and Keith was shocked every thrust felt better than the last.

He reached up and clung to Lotor, trying to pull him even closer. Somehow the minimal distance between them pained Keith on a level he barely understood. Lotor graced him with a few kisses peppered on his face, increasing his pace at just the right moment. He adjusted the angle until Keith cried out and clenched around him.

The sensations were compounding and climbing faster than Keith could process. He groped mindlessly at Lotor, eventually grasping a handful of hair and pulling. That time he didn’t need to ask, Lotor bent over and sunk his fangs into Keith’s neck.

As the fangs slid into his flesh, Keith saw sparks of light dance into his peripherals. The first pull of blood tugged at his core, sending pleasure radiating from the source. His body felt like it was soaring higher and higher before reaching a pinnacle and lingering at a brief limbo.

When everything crested, Keith cried out as he went rigid, muscles surrendering to the onslaught. Distantly, he heard Lotor’s answering sigh and moan. He fucked Keith through the mind-numbing orgasm, pleasure so intense it edged on painful.

The release pumping deep inside him satisfied Keith on a bone-deep level. His muscles relaxed and he went slack against the bed, panting but not sweating. That would take some getting used to. He absently rested his hand on his abdomen, momentarily confused it got sticky before remembering he had came untouched.

Lotor leaned forward and kissed him a few times reverently before sliding out of Keith’s trembling body. Even that feeling took the breath from his lungs. The brief time it took Lotor to clean them and crawl back into bed, Keith felt adrift in a sea of sensations his nervous system kept rapid firing. His mind could hardly keep up and he startled when Lotor sidled up beside him. Undeterred, he wrapped an arm around Keith and pulled him close so that his head rest against Lotor’s chest.

The scenario suddenly seemed oddly domestic even if it was the furthest thing from it. Keith sighed and settled against his new lover more comfortably, fiddling with some long strands of hair.

“Wow,” he said, unable to properly voice any coherent thoughts.

“Agreed,” said Lotor, pausing before chuckling and placing a kiss atop Keith’s head. “This is the kind of bond I’ve been chasing my entire, long life.”

“I’m really not that great.” Keith sighed as memories of his last relationship threatened to surface.

“Now shush, I’ll be having none of that,” chided Lotor, caressing his arm. “You are magnificent and I am incredibly lucky to have met you.”

Keith snorted. “If I’m so ‘magnificent’ then why does everyone leave me?”

“Because they’re fools, obviously.” Lotor shifted up on his elbow and looked down at Keith. “I have been around a very long time and have met many, many people. You stand out amidst them like a jewel, captivating on a level I never dreamt imaginable.”    

Keith blushed and stared pointedly at the wall. Though his knee jerk reaction was to tell Lotor he was insane, nobody had ever said anything so flattering to him before. While he knew it could easily be lies or exaggerations, it still felt nice to hear.

“What’s this?” teased Lotor, brushing stray hair away from Keith’s cheeks. “He’s humble too. Now I’m positively smitten.”

Letting out a groan, Keith tried sliding off the bed but found himself held captive. After giving him a few kisses, Lotor released Keith and settled back against the pillows with a contented sigh.

“I found out who drugged you,” he said, tone laced with an undercurrent of loathing. He glanced at Keith before continuing. “It was an employee of mine after all and I suspect the same person who was responsible for your accident.”

“Seriously? How could you know that.”

“I just do.” Lotor cast Keith another glance, expression pensive. “It was Sendak, the vampire that stopped you that night in my club. Apparently, he thought I wouldn’t mind sharing, and when I told him no...well, he decided nobody could have you then. He is being punished for this, by the Queen herself.”

“You talk about me like I’m a piece of furniture you both wanted,” grumbled Keith. “Or a pet.”

Lotor’s face fell and Keith noticed it in his peripheral vision. “That was not my intention. Our rules and ways of life, so to speak, are different than humans. Saying you’re mine protects you from others that would take advantage of you.”

“But not from others that want to kill me,” stated Keith, sitting up. He looked out one of the windows to the gnarled oak branches and the sky beyond. Logically, he knew it was night, but everything had an eerie brightness to it.

“I’m sorry,” said Lotor avoiding eye contact. “I didn’t want this for you. I would’ve been content to be with you as you grew old...or not at all if that’s what you wanted. Even now you still have a choice. It’s easier to stay with your maker but not necessary.”

Keith smirked and crossed his arms out of habit. “You’re not getting away from me that easily. You need to teach me how to do this vampire stuff right.”

“It would be my pleasure.” Lotor shifted towards Keith and smiled up at him.

“Good.”

Keith slipped off the bed and Lotor merely watched him, eyes unapologetically roaming over Keith's naked form. He walked over to the window and stared outside overwhelmed by all the minute details that were now screaming at him. The background din of the city sounded almost deafening.

“It’s loud,” said Keith touching the sill, noting how the texture of the paint felt rougher. “And bright.”

“You will adjust, I promise.” Lotor got out of bed and strolled up behind him. “Tomorrow I could take you hunting if you’d like. Nothing beats the taste of fresh blood.”

“Not even the amazing sex we just had, huh?”

Lotor laughed and loosely wrapped his arms around Keith, resting his head on a shoulder. “You know...I would probably put that on a similar level.”

“Only similar?” scoffed Keith. “Damn…”

“Well, if you want to change my mind, why don’t you try convincing me?”

Twisting around in the embrace, Keith looked up and saw Lotor’s smirk. He kissed it right off Lotor’s face, delighted with how quickly they both got aroused once more. Lotor suddenly stopped him to frame Keith’s face with his hands.

“This is not always the easiest life but I’m glad to share it with you.” Leaning down, he brushed their lips together softly for emphasis. “You are going to make an amazing vampire.”

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Keith rose up on his toes and kissed his way to Lotor’s neck. He bit down with more tenacity than he had planned, self control wavering even more as blood spilled into his mouth. Lotor didn’t seem to mind, letting out an approving hum and pulling them flush together.

Every pull made Keith feel stronger, more vital, body thrumming with potential. It certainly wasn’t the future he had planned for himself, but it at least seemed interesting. He had essentially been reborn, and he intended to use his second chance wisely, if not a little recklessly. His demons would likely follow him, but with Lotor by his side he felt confident he could finally beat them into submission.

Keith Kogane the vampire. That had a nice ring to it.

“I’ve got an idea,” said Keith when he lifted his head. He wondered what his bloody lips looked like as he licked them clean. “Let’s reenact that night I lost. I want to remember everything.”

“Wonderful idea, my flame. We started in the foyer.”

“Well then.” Keith paused to chuckle and shake his head. “Let’s get going then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after editing this that I made Keith nut fast like 3 times (once supposedly off-screen). Lol sorry buddy, I assure you Lotor doesn't mind 
> 
> But yes, vampires are great and so is New Orleans. Find me on Twitter as "ghostmoonchild" :)
> 
>  
> 
> (Also sorry for the lack of updates, I've been struggling with some recent health issues)


End file.
